Nyx Kagami
Nyx Kagami is the older sister of Zoe Kagami and Joseph Parks and the cousin of Rosa Everrin. She is one of the Trinity, the three strongest members of the Cult of Obsidian, underneath the High Priest Taran. She is a former member of the Skywatch. History Nyx was born shortly before her father disappeared. She was raised by both her parents and when her younger sister was born, her father vanished. When she was eight, the war between the Cult of the End and the remaining members of Skywatch happened, killing her mother and leaving her and her sister orphaned. She enrolled in Lexida Academy alongside the daughter of the Ever-Being, Auralia, and the son of the current monarch of Aurba, Oz. The three quickly gained a reputation as the most devious students in the entire school. The three graduated and were then selected by Magnus to be members of the New Skywatch. At some point, she disappeared. Appearance Nyx is a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair and golden eyes. She has an ahoge sticking out the top of her head that reacts to her emotions. Nyx is said to bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Karina Kagami. She wears a black short dress under a long sleeve hooded robe and a hair clip. Personality Nyx is an upbeat and cheerful woman, always smiling despite the situation. In reality, Nyx is cold and ruthless. She seems to hate the idea of the Ever-Being as she is openly hostile to Rosa. She will utilize any method even torture and murder to accomplish her goals. Due to this, her very presence strikes fear into the hearts of the members of the Cult of Obsidian and due to her ever-present smile, she is known as the Smiling Monster. Nyx is also calculating, willing to use any advantage she has at her disposal. Nyx loves to give her opponents hope and then taking that hope and crushing it in front of them, taking delight in watching them fall into despair. However, Nyx also has a different side. She can be very affectionate as seen with Zoe as well as Rosa when she overlooks her status as the Ever-Being. She can be very friendly and approachable when you get to know her as well as extremely laid back. She always exhibits a calm demeanor and nothing ever seems to get past her. She is very observant and is always analyzing her environment and the people around her. Nyx can discern a person's demeanor and personality simply from looking at their body language and the way they walk. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Date of Birth: July 5, 1994 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer ** Etherian Zodiac: Zircon Rune Birthplace: Isles of Illoran, Etheria Weight: 110 lbs Height: 5'10 Likes: Her sister and cousin Dislikes: The Governments of Etheria, The Ever-Being Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Reading, learning new magic, torture Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Cult of Obsidian Previous Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: I do not own this Combat Parameter Gauge Base Nyx Primal Transcended Nyx Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 2-C with Primal Transcendence Name: Nyx Kagami, The Smiling Monster, Void Trinity, Satan Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 26 (Vol 1) Classification: Mage, Trinity Member, Former Member of Skywatch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low Mid via Body Modifications; Replaced some of her cells with that of a Daeva, granting her regenerative properties that allowed her to heal after being bisected), Aura, Master Magician (Nyx, like her sister, is a once in a generation prodigy. She excelled in the magical arts and was immediately chosen by Magnus to be a member of the New Skywatch. She wields immense magical power which can only be described as sinister, chilling, and foul with Hera commenting that she has never felt a more insidious source of power in her entire life. Her skill surpasses that of her sister and she is classified as an Archmage and a Divine Level Threat by the various governments of Etheria. Nyx has mastered and learned many forms of magic as well as the hereditary magic she inherited from her father, the Eyes of Umbra.), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Enhanced Sight (Her ocular magic allows her to see things in slow motion and perceive the structure of mana), Flight, Elemental Manipulation via Magic (Nyx can utilize several forms of elemental magic such as Pyromancy and Cryomancy.), Sealing Magic, Umbramancy (Nyx is a practitioner of Shadow Magic, the opposite of Prifmamancy or Prism Magic. Her degree of mastery is higher than that of even Zoe's. She can effortlessly command shadows to her will to restrain or tear her opponents apart. She can also create portals out of shadows to disappear into as well as highly destructive blasts of energy.), Illusion Magic (Nyx can utilize illusion magic and can trap her opponents in highly realistic illusions that can almost be indistinguishable from reality.), Status Effect Inducement (Nyx's Chains can fully restrict the movements of others), Corruption (Nyx's aura is reported to be so foul that it amplifies the negative aspects of other beings.), Limited Power Nullification (The Chains of Heaven and Hell are capable of restraining and suppressing someone else's mana to a certain extent), Durability Negation (Due to the nature of her Chains as spells, her chains are capable of bypassing physical defense, allowing her to directly deal damage to her opponent's regardless of Durability.), Avatar Creation, Dimensional Travel/Teleportation, Duplication, Chain Manipulation, Transcendence, Resistance to Illusion Manipulation (Her eyes can pierce through illusions), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and Magic, Probability Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Yoshino Blake's Thirteen Magic) |-|With the Eyes of Umbra= Information Analysis, Limited Precognition via the Eyes of Umbra (Nyx can analyze her opponents' breathing, heartbeat, body language no matter how slight in order to predict her opponents' next move in order to react accordingly. Due to the Eyes' nature to see Mana inside someone, she can also predict whether or not they will cast a spell with great accuracy.), Portal Creation via World Rift (Her Eyes' Unique Magic is known as the World Gate which allows her to tear holes in the fabric of space-time that effectively serves as portals to whatever location she wishes., BFR via Eyes of Umbra, Space-Time Manipulation via Eyes of Umbra (The World Rift allows her to manipulate the Space-Time Continuum for other purposes other than opening portals. Nyx is capable of displacing and warping matter and energy as well as slowing down time within a certain range around her.), Limited Reality Warping via the World Rift (Nyx can warp and bend the fabric of reality with the World Rift.), Accelerated Development via the Eyes of Umbra (Users of the Eyes of Umbra can learn magic extremely quikcly. Nyx was able to learn several spells from Auralia during the battle of Kalemia and use them to near mastery within a few minutes.), Illusion Manipulation (Nyx can cast illusions with her Eyes of Umbra by making eye contact with the user.), Extrasensory Perception (Nyx was able to see the barrier surrounding the deepest sector of Kalemia after she broke free when she was captured.) |-|Primal Transcendence= All previous powers enhanced to an immense degree Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Nyx is among the top tier members of the Cult of Obsidian and is a member of the Trinity, the three strongest members under the High Priest Taran. Her strength is comparable to the Divine Beasts of Etheria as well as the younger Gods of both worlds. Easily defeated Jason, a member of the Skywatch as well as Diana. Superior to Zoe Kagami, Joseph Parks, and Rosa Everrin.) | Low Multiverse Level with Primal Transcendence (Far stronger than her base form. Comparable to Zeta and Joseph in their Transcended states by the end of Volume 3. Can fight on even terms with Primal Transcended Oz and Primal Transcended Auralia. Killed Apollo while in her Primal Transcended State as well as sevrely injuring Athena on Earth when she was sent to search for the last piece to break Kairos's seal.) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Zoe) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the other Trinity Members) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class E Striking Strength: Planet Class | Star Class Durability: Planet Level | Star Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range | A few hundred to a thousand meters with spells and attacks|Several thousands of Kilometers in Battle Avatar: Azura | Multiversal with Phasing Standard Equipment: * Chains of Heaven and Hell: Nyx's choice of weapon are crystallized mana chains called the Chains of Heaven and Hell. She uses them to skewer her opponents or to grab them and bring them closer to her. She can also use these chains to restrain her opponents. These chains can channel magic so if she has anything in the grasp of these chains, Nyx can kill them by sending fire or electricity. Intelligence: Genius (Nyx is extremely intelligent, graduating as one of the top students in her class. She is knowledgeable in several lore points and is aware of the existence of the Rune Dragons. She is well versed in several forms of lost magic such as Umbramancy and Phasing. Nyx can also form extremely complicated strategies that are extremely hard to counter as well as back-up plans should a weakness be discovered.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eyes of Umbra': Nyx can utilize the Kagami Family Hereditary Magic, the Eyes of Umbra, allowing her to see the structure of magic as well as see objects in a slow-motion, making her a highly perceptive combatant. Her ability to see even objects moving at high speeds allows her to counter nearly anything that is thrown at her. Nyx has attained all six levels of progression with the Eyes of Umbra. Her unique ability is known as the World Rift and it allows her to open portals that she can use for transport as well as combat. *'World Rift': Also known as the Tear Between Reality. World Rift is a unique ability that is only usable by Nyx. She can open rifts that she can freely utilize in combat for maneuverability as well as firing weapons from. Nyx can also store objects inside the rifts which she can use at a later time. Nyx is often seen using her World Rift in conjunction with her chains to restrain her opponents. **'World Rift: Divine Chains': Nyx opens several rifts from which her mana chains fire and restrain her opponents. These chains can also be used to skewer her opponents. World Rift.gif|World Rift Divine Chains.gif|World Rift: Divine Chains *'Transcendence': An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Nyx has a mutated version of Transcendence known as Primal Transcendence which boosts her power more than a normal Transcendence. In her Transcended Form, Nyx is much more powerful than even most members of the Skywatch, completely outclassing them in power. Key: Nyx Kagami| Primal Transcended Nyx Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Avatar Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Chain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Cultists Category:Precognition Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2